Billy Zane
Billy Zane (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Critters'' (1986) [Steve Elliot]: Bitten to death (mainly in the throat) by one of the Critters during a struggle in a hay loft as Nadine Van der Velde looks on in shock; his body is later seen by Scott Grimes. *''Dead Calm'' (1989) [Hughie Warriner]: Shot in the mouth with a flare gun by Sam Neill while Billy is trying to strangle Nicole Kidman on the deck of the boat; Billy then falls overboard into the ocean. *''Poetic Justice'' (1993) [Brad]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and head by Lori Petty in a film-within-a-film sequence. *''Posse'' (1993) [Colonel Graham]: Impaled on a sword at the end of a fight with Mario Van Peebles, he dies after staggering out of a burning saloon (with Mario then shooting his body repeatedly). *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Mr. Fabian]: Shot to death (off-screen) by outlaws. His body is shown when another group of outlaws come upon his stagecoach. *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight (1995)'' [The Collector]: Explodes (after transforming into his true demonic form) when Jada Pinkett Smith spits a mouthful of holy blood in his face. *''Head Above Water'' (1996) [Kent]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; his body is shown the next morning when Cameron Diaz discovers him, and the rest of the movie deals with the others's efforts to dispose of the body. *''Titanic (1997)'' [Caledon "Cal" Hockley]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the mouth. His death is mentioned in Gloria Stuart's narration. *''This World, Then the Fireworks'' (1997) [Marty Lakewood]: Presumably killed by mobsters (I couldn't tell if he died or not) *''I Woke Up Early The Day I Died ''(1998) [The Thief]: Presumably killed by police. (Played for black comic effect.) *''Silent Warnings'' (2003) [Sheriff Willingham]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when he ignites the fuel with a gunshot in order to kill some of the aliens he is fighting with (so A. J. Buckley can escape). *''Dead Fish'' (2005) [Virgil]: Shot to death by Karel Roden. *''Valley of the Wolves: Iraq (Kurtlar Vadisi - Irak)'' (2006) [Sam William Marshall]: Killed by Necati Sasmaz and Berguzar Korel. *''Surviving Evil'' (2009) [Sebastian 'Seb' Beazley]: Devoured by the Aswang creatures as he tries to fight them off with his machete, after becoming critically injured when he impales himself on his machete while he and Christina Cole trip and roll down a hillside. *''The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption'' (2012) [Talus]: Surrounded and killed by the ninjas. *''Blood of Redemption'' (2013) [Quinn]: Shot to death by Dolph Lundgren. *''Scorned'' (2013; TV movie) [Kevin]: Beaten to death by AnnaLynne McCord into a boat engine propeller. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Well Cooked Hams (1993)'' [Miles Federman]: Stabbed in sides with blades and burned to death by acid after Martin Sheen sabotages Billy's magic act (he dies as Martin removes his disguises). *''Cleopatra'' (1999 Mini-Series) [Marc Antony]: Commits suicide by throwing himself onto his sword, then dies shortly afterward with Leonor Varela by his side. *''Charmed: The Seven Year Witch (2005)'' [Drake Robin]: Dies at the end of his allotted time as a human; he appears as a spirit afterwards talking to Julian McMahon. *''Leprechaun's Revenge (Red Clover)'' (2012 TV) [Sheriff Conor O'Hara]: Torn in half by the Leprechaun (Kevin Mangold) after it drags him under a truck (off-screen); we only see his legs as the monster kills him. *''Mad Dogs: Pilot'' (2016) [Milo]: Shot in the back of the head from behind by a masked Mark Povinelli while Billy is talking to Ben Chaplin, Michael Imperioli, Romany Malco and Steve Zahn. (See Ben Chaplin in the original 2011 British series.) Deaths in Music Videos *''Rock n Roll'' (2013) [Rock n Roll]: Killed by a "bearshark". Notable Connections *Brother of Lisa Zane. *Ex-Mr. Lisa Collins. Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Zane, Billy Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Horror Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars